Chillin' With Perry
__NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Meet Perry at his place in Beverly Hills|location = Perry's Place|rewards = +30 +60|previous = First Modeling Vlog A Beach Look|following = The Projektion Event}}Rival has been blowing up Perry Young's phone, so he feels the need to unplug and forget that mess for a while. He invites you to come over and chill with him. There's something he wants to talk with you about anyway... Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = (Rival) has been totally blowing up my phone :^p. I need to unplug and forget that mess for a while... Come over and chill? I have something I want to talk to you about anyway. Also have some amazing chocolate cookies...|Your Dialogue #1 = Cookies? I'm there.|Dialogue #2 = Nice. See you soon. Bring an open mind!|Your Dialogue #2 = What are you up to?|Dialogue #3 = You'll just have to wait and see. Later!|Your Dialogue #3 = Lates}} |-| Chillin' w Perry= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), do you see this smile? I haven't smiled like this since before I started dating (Rival) again... Seriously, what was I thinking? Why would I think I could change (Rival) and make things work?|Your Dialogue #1 = Love is blind, Perry!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Love? I think it was more like some sort of sick infatuation. Whatever. I'm over it, even if (Rival) isn't! I've never felt better! I mean, (Rival) is still haunting me online, but I just feel so liberated from that control freak!|Your Dialogue #2 = Glad you're feeling better!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I'm better than better. I've learned from my lessons. I'll never make the mistake of mixing my professional and love life again! Speaking of my love life, don't tell anyone because I don't want it to get back to (Rival), but I've started seeing someone new!|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Really? Do tell! '''2 That was fast!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 2''' What can I say? I'm hot and in demand, baby! '''1&'2' I'm seeing this pilot I met a while back. We had a little something, but I wasn't into the whole long distance relationship idea... But I've been giving it some thought, and I think a long distance relationship suits me perfectly! It let's me concentrate on my calling in life.|Your Dialogue #4 = Your calling?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = To be a talent manager! (Rival) always made me feel like I wasn't good enough, but I KNOW I could be fantastic at it! I was just trying to represent the wrong "talent". Now that (Rival) is out of my way, I finally realize who I should be representing.|Your Dialogue #5 = a''' Who? '''b Do you mean... me?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = a''' You, of course! '''b Of course I mean you! Think about it. With my talent management skills and your talent, we could accomplish greatness! Your photo shoot for Caprice with Kendall sparked something... I want to help you build that spark into the brightest, hottest fire the world has ever seen. I want to make you a STAR! C'mon (Y/N), I know you're interested... Life is NOT a dress rehearsal. This is IT. So let's give it all we've got!|Your Dialogue #6 = ■''' I am SO in! '''□ Hmm... I don't know...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = ■''' That's what I wanted to hear! So listen... '''□ Don't hesitate, (Y/N). Seize the day! You could be a star. I can see it. And you can't deny we make a great team! There's an upcoming event I think you should model in. Some retailers in New York are hosting a bunch of amateur designers for a showcase... It's nothing glamorous, but there will be media coverage, and that exposure is something you need right now. The winning showcase will be featured in stores and all the models will also receive $1000! Sounds great, right? Now for the bad news...|Your Dialogue #7 = Bad news...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Well, the last thing I did as (Rival)'s talent agent, was set her /him up with a great new designer for the event. If you take the job, (Rival) will be there, modeling the designer's outfits right next to you.|Your Dialogue #8 = ♠''' Ugh, I don't know about this. '''♦ I'll put her/him on ignore.|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = ♠''' I know, it sucks. But the opportunity is too good to miss. '''♦ Good idea. The opportunity is too good to miss. Trust me, it'll be worth it. Put your faith in me, and you will be a star! If (Rival) get's in your face, just try to ignore her/him. Whatever you do, do NOT call her the c-word... CRAZY. Never call (Rival) CRAZY. It's like a BUTTON for her/him. Avoid doing that, and you'll do fine! So you're sure you're in then, (Y/N)?|Your Dialogue #9 = ●''' I hope this works out... '''○ Let's do this!|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = ●''' It will! And I will dedicate my career to making you a star. Just... you know. Don't be mean to me like (Rival) was!|Your Dialogue #10 = '''● I would never!|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = ●'''&○''' Well I'm glad you're in, because I already made the call and set everything up. All you have to do, is show up at Projekt in New York! Good luck, (Y/N). Just do your best not to let (Rival) get to you and shake your game. You know she'll try!|Your Dialogue #11 = ●'''&○''' I'll do my best, Perry!}} Category:Goals